


Dogs and Gods Are Never a Good Mix

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [64]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ardyn Izunia Needs A Hug, Ardyn loses it, Dogs, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fear, Forgiveness, Gods are dicks, Healing, Hugs, It Will Be Okay, Level-Headed Cor Leonis, Love, M/M, Mentions of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Prompto finally sees why everyone is so scared of Ardyn, Protective Cor Leonis, Rage, Scared Prompto Argentum, bahamut is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto finds an injured Pryna and takes her  home to care for her until she is well enough to go back to Luna. But when Ardyn discovers that they have a messenger of the Astrals in their house he is less than pleased about it.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. GET IT OUT!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoStarLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/gifts).

> Was in the mood to write more Cerbie in their family so here you go!!!
> 
> Here you are WhoStarLocked!! Have a doggo fic!!!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys

Ardyn felt a sharp shiver race down his spine as he entered his house.

_ That’s odd… _

He thought to himself as he heard Cor and Prom laugh from the living room. Hearing his family laugh always brought him joy. But for some reason or other the moment he had taken a step into his house he felt nothing but dread. Ardyn quietly closed the door so he wouldn’t get noticed for he needed time to calm himself… Why did he feel the need to do that? He did not like this cold dreaded feeling forming in his stomach. The icy feeling continued to run down his spine as he glanced over towards the staircase and saw Cerbie glaring at the living room door. Okay… now things were getting strange. His three-headed dog should be in the living room sitting on Cor’s feet right now, begging for the Marshal to give him attention. So why wasn’t he? 

Ardyn patted his knee for Cerbie to come to him but all his daemon dog did was turn one of his heads to greet him before turning his attention back to the door. Ardyn let out a sound of confusion. If Cerbie was being this alert why wasn’t he trying to look after and protect Cor and Prom? Deciding that he could no longer fight with his own thoughts, Ardyn walked into the living room. He heard Cerbie get up and walk close behind and what Ardyn saw in front of him put him in a state of panic and fear. 

Because right in front of his eyes was his 12-year-old darling boy sitting in the middle of the room with a dog. Not just any dog. The Oracle’s dog. A messenger of the Gods. 

Ardyn glanced over at Cor who was happily sitting on the sofa watching Prompto entertaining that little rat of a thing. At seeing how relaxed his son and husband was Ardyn let out a growl. They should not be fucking relaxed with that thing in their house!! 

“What is that doing here?” 

Prompto completely overlook the venom in his dads voice as he turned around and gave Ardyn a smile that was as bright as the sun: “Oh dad! This is Tiny. I found her in the street and she has a hurt leg. Dad said she can stay here for a few days.” 

“No, it’s not. Take it back to where ever you picked it up from.” Ardyn said in a cutting voice. 

Was Cor that stupid? Didn’t he listen to a word he said about messengers and the like! They were poison and all of them, no matter if they came from Shiva or not, were working for Bahamut. Now that thing had wormed its way into his innocent naive child’s heart. Ardyn was not having it. 

“But dad she’s hurt. She might die if I send her out there.”

“Good.”

“Alright Ass Hat, don’t be a dick.” Cor warned, a little unsure as to why Ardyn was behaving like this. “He doesn’t mean that Prom.” 

“Yes, I do. Get Pryna out of here.” Ardyn ordered, eyes glowing with rage at the small little fluffy ball. Cerbie was giving it the same evil look as his master was. Cerbie didn’t like the look of her, the smell of her and he knew exactly what she was. But because he loved Cor and Prompto so much he didn’t tear it apart. He wasn’t allowed to tear anything apart unless Ardyn said he could. 

“Pryna? She is called Tiny and she is hurt.” Prompto said defending the cute little puppy and held her close. Why was his dad acting so mean? Prompto thought Ardyn would have loved to help her out. 

“Ardyn what’s the issue here? She is only going to be staying for a few days.” Cor said trying to reason with his pissed off husband. 

“For the love of the six! She is called Pryna. She is Princess Lunafreyra’s mutt. You have to get rid of her.” 

Cor and Prom gave each other a look of concern at that. One, how did Ardyn know that? And two, the poor animal was hurt. Why was Ardyn being so insensitive to the poor thing? 

“But dad... she is hurt.” Prompto whimpered, unsure of how to deal with his dad’s anger. Ardyn didn’t get cross in front of him so the poor boy didn’t know how to react in this situation. 

Lucky, Cor did. The Marshal stood up and held on to Ardyn’s arm in a bid to keep him calm. This reaction to a dog was not healthy. Ardyn had been more than happy today. It reminded Cor of the time that Ardyn lost it when Noctis was born. But this wasn’t about a life or death situation. This was about a foreign Princess’s dog that… how did the dog get over here? Okay… Cor was beginning to understand the worry and panic now. But this wasn’t Prom’s fault. Cor knew he had to calm Ardyn down before he lost it in front of their son. 

Cor cleared his throat and rubbed Ardyn’s forearm with his thumb as he continued to grip onto his arm. “Ardyn, it’s okay.” 

“I don’t want that dog in my house.” Ardyn gritted his teeth together, eyes still locked on to the seemingly harmless thing. 

_ Harmless my arse!!! _

“Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. We have Cerbie to look after us, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not just a fucking dog! It’s a messenger of the SIX!! Prompto! Get rid of it!” Ardyn shouted that time making Prom and Pryna flinch at the sudden sound. 

“You need to calm down now!” Cor demanded raising his voice and grabbing on to Ardyn’s other arm, blocking his view from the dog that was still in their son’s arms. 

“It’s a messenger for those fucked up backstabbing gods! Get it out of my house!” 

Prompto was close to tears in fear by this point. He simply didn’t understand what Ardyn was so upset and mad about. Okay yes, what if Tiny… Pryna was a messenger. She didn’t seem harmful, she was cute. Prom knew that Ardyn loathed the Gods but it was a dog who needed their help! Also, having to witness his parent nearly lose control and it being the fault of him, broke the blonde Prince’s heart. 

In a shaking voice, still holding on to Pryna with all his might, Prom choked out. “Dad, stop it! you’re scaring me!” 

“Ardyn listen! You are upsetting him!” Cor shouted in Ardyn’s face to get him to listen and Ardyn’s eyes didn’t stop glowing.

This was not good. At least Cor was standing in between Ardyn and Prompto, and if Ardyn lost it now, Cor would be the only one to get hurt because Ardyn would have a breakdown over hurting him. Meaning Prom would be safe. But never once did Cor ever consider Ardyn acting about his rage and hurting anyone in this house. Cor knew for a fact Ardyn would never do that. 

Fortunately, it didn’t have to come to that. Before Ardyn could say another word, he yelped in pain as Cerbie had bit his leg to snap him out of his enraged and feared state. Ardyn backed away into the hallway, freeing himself from Cor’s grasp before breathing heavily. He could feel the black substance that had replaced his blood trickling down his leg and he looked at Cerbie who had now sat down in front of Cor. Ardyn’s eyes filled with pain as he looked at Cor, who looked more worried than anything else. The immortal royal was glad he couldn’t see Prom. Ardyn could sense the fear… why did he let those fucking gods upset him! Why?!

“I am sorry.” Ardyn whimpered, feeling ashamed. 

“It’s okay.” Cor nodded, pointing at Prom so Cerbie would make sure he was alright before walking over to Ardyn. “I know you’re cross and upset but you need to calm down.”

“I will… please forgive me?” Ardyn asked, forcing his wound to heal and taking the substance away. 

“I do. I promise. It’s okay Ardyn. You’re okay. I am okay. Prom’s okay. We love you. Everything is okay.” 

Ardyn relaxed a little. Silently thanking Cor’s deadbeat parents for bringing him into the world. It was about the only thing they had ever done worthy of Ardyn’s approval. Baring in mind, he was lucky enough to have never of met them. But now Ardyn was starting to panic because of Prompto. 

Oh no…

_ Please tell me he’s okay. Please tell me I haven’t let my boy down. I don’t want him to be scared of me… _

Ardyn begged himself as he allowed Cor to touch his arm again. He truly hoped Prompto was okay. Ardyn looked over Cor’s shoulder and all Prom was doing was staring at him in utter fear… 

_ Oh no. Oh please, Sunbeam, don’t be scared of me… please… _

Prompto sat still staring at his parents, as Cor was trying to talk quietly to Ardyn to make sure he was alright. Whereas Ardyn stared back at Prom. 

There was no point in denying it Prompto was scared. He had seen Ardyn lose it before when Cor was kept as a prisoner in Niflheim, but the anger was not directed at him before now… Prom felt his heart rate increase as Pryna buried herself further into his arms and Cerbie rubbed his head on Prom’s back. Prompto was left terrified not because he thought Ardyn was going to hurt him, but he thought he was going to hurt this little innocent puppy. His dada wouldn’t do that… that was what Prom was mainly focusing on. 

Eventually, Cor stepped away from Ardyn, allowing him to enter the living room again. Ardyn kept himself at a distance from Prom and he spoke quietly towards him. “Sunbeam, I am so sorry.” 

Prom heard the pain in his dads voice… but he was starting to grow anxious and he had to leave the room. 

“I am taking tiny to my room.” Prom whispered, standing up keeping the dog close and walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Ardyn didn’t stop him from leaving. Instead of fear, guilt clouded his judgement and he stayed still not really sure what to do. Should he follow Prom and explain himself? Ardyn didn’t know. Why did he have to get so caught up in his feelings over a fucking messenger that was programmed to protect the Oracle? It was so stupid.

And he had just terrified his son out of stupidity…. 

“Cerbie, stay and look after dada.” Cor ordered. 

He didn’t want to leave Ardyn alone to fester about what had just nearly taken place but Prom needed him more right now. Cor ran up the stairs and knocked on Prom’s door but he didn’t get an answer. Ignoring his son’s privacy, as Prom’s welfare was clearly more important at the moment, Cor opened the door to find Prompto stroking a very scared little puppy, as the fearful pair sat together on Prom’s bed. 

“Prompto are you okay?” Cor asked, closing the door. 

“I… I am scared.” Prom admitted pulling his knees to his chest. 

It hurt to admit that and he knew sometimes Ardyn couldn’t control himself. But witnessing it was a completely different experience from only hearing about it. 

“Mate, it’s okay. Your dad is not going to hurt anyone.” Cor assured Prom as he gave him a hug. 

“He was so angry though…” Prom whimpered, taking all of the blame. Maybe he should have left tiny on her own. But that wasn’t in his nature. Things may be better if he just had though? What was Prom saying… he would never do that. Prom wrapped on around his dad and the other around the frightened dog to console her. 

Cor rocked Prom in his arms and rubbed his back as he continued to comfort him: “You know your dad would never lay a finger on you.” 

“He wanted to hurt Tiny.” 

“He overreacted. I promise you he would have never of do it.” 

“I just… She is so small… how could he…” Prom let tears fall from his eyes then. He never wanted to see Ardyn as a monster. He never did…

“Listen to me. I know it is scary seeing him like that. It’s okay to feel like that. But I promise everything is alright.” Cor said, sitting on Prom’s bed still holding his son close to him.

“Are you scared when dad gets like that?” Prom asked, using his dads sleeve to wipe his face. 

“No. I never have been.”

“How?” 

“Because I know he would never hurt anyone. But what you are feeling is okay. However, you have to understand out of everyone on this planet you are the last person he would ever want to see upset or hurt. He loves you mate. You are everything to him.” 

“I know he does.” Prom nodded. He understood what Cor was telling him but he needed time to process it. He just needed time. 

Cor sat with Prompto for a bit longer. Cor felt so bad for both his son and husband. But if the Marshal was honest, he had expected this day to come sooner or later. It was a shit thing to happen. But at the same time, it needed to. Cor knew that Prompto would calm down and forgive Ardyn for scaring him come the morning but Ardyn…. He was going to fester about this for a very long time. Because of that Cor, told Prom he had to go and check on Ardyn. Prompto let him go and once Cor reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Cerbie clawing at the front door begging to let out. 

Shit! 

Panic rose in Cor’s chest as he went into the living room and Ardyn was gone. 

Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter is a bit shitty...
> 
> But it is happier in the next one promise!!!!


	2. Come Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some family healing and fluff everyone :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a great day :)

“PROM!” 

“Yeah! Dad! What’s wrong?!” Prompto called out as he ran out of his room, panicked by the distressed calls of his dad.

Father and Son met each other on the staircase and Cor looked so worried. That sent Prompto into a whirlwind of panic as Cor never did this. His dad did not like to express any negative form of emotion around him and now Cor was visibly panicking right before his eyes. Before Prompto could repeat his question, Cor placed both of his hands on his shoulders and made Prompto look into his eyes.

“Prompto. Listen to me. I need you to stay put. I don’t know where your dad is, so I need to go out and look for him.” 

Prom’s heart sunk as his own worries and fears started to consume him. Tears swelled up in his eyes and held onto Cor’s arms, completely mortified that his own actions had made Ardyn flee. “Let me come with you! This is my fault!” 

Cor shook his head. “No. This is not your fault. But I do have to find him. I am taking Cerbie with me and I need you to stay here in case he comes back. Can you do that for me?” 

“But Dad, I can help.”

“Yes, by staying here. Please stay?” Cor begged. 

Allowing a few tears to fall Prompto nodded. Ardyn had never done this before. Being as emotional as he was half an hour ago, Prom knew he needed to be found and fast! After all, Ardyn was capable of anything… but Prom didn’t care about that. He just wanted his dada back with him and safe at home. Why didn’t he take Tiny to Noct’s or something…. Actually, that might have caused a worse reaction than the one Ardyn was currently having. Cor grabbed Prom’s head and kissed him on the forehead before running down the stairs and out the door, with Cerbie following close at his heels. Leaving Prompto all alone in their house with Tiny. Prompto quickly retreated to his room, picked up the frightened little dog, returned to the top of the stairs and sat at the top of them. He needed to stay here. This way he would be able to know when either Cor or Ardyn came back. Prom stroked the dog and closed his eyes regretting all that had happened today. 

Why did Prom have to love and care for animals so much? They wouldn’t be here if he didn’t.

* * *

It might have been a stupid idea but to hell with it. 

Cor let Cerbie run free and he ordered him to tracked down Ardyn. Once Cerbie had caught the scent, Cor jumped on his motorbike and sped through Insomnia after his daemon dog. Because Cor was so worried he wasn’t wearing a helmet as the pair of them raced through red lights and traffic, not caring if he was going to get fined for dangerous driving or not. Perks of being related to the royal family meant Cor was only going to get a slap on the wrist if he didn’t kill himself and anyone else. Right now, both of those options seemed very likely. However, Ardyn wasn’t picking up his phone. He was isolating himself and he was incredibly scared. That was never a good mix. So fuck the law. If Regis didn’t want the end of the world to happen tonight, he better fucking let him do all of this shit. 

Cerbie finally stopped running when they got to a park.

Not giving a fuck about the law again, Cor drove his motorbike through the park as his dog ran all the way to the center of it. And thank fuck Ardyn was there! 

Cor let out a sigh of relief as he jumped off his motorbike to approached the lake that Ardyn was staring into. Ardyn looked so scared and so hurt. He shouldn’t be either of those things. Everything was going to be okay. Cor just had to make Ardyn see that. However, Cor had to be careful. Ardyn losing it in public would give him a one-way ticket back to Angelguard. That was something everyone, including Somnus, wanted to avoid. 

“Ardyn?” Cor questioned as he stood beside his husband. 

Ardyn blankly stared back into the water. There was no emotion on his face what so ever. There was only hurt in his eyes and disgust. In a voice as plain as paper he cried. “I upset Prom.” 

“He’s alright I promise you.” 

“I promised myself I would never upset him or lose it in front of him. And I have… I am not worthy to be his father.” 

Cor wrapped an arm around Ardyn and spoke with a firm voice, filled with comfort. “Yes, you are. It was an accident, you were upset and confused. He doesn’t blame you.” 

“But he is scared of me, look me in the eye and tell me he was not scared of me.” Ardyn said bluntly, staring into Cor’s eyes. 

Cor didn’t know what to say to that. Because yes, at that moment of time, Prompto was scared of Ardyn. But he wasn’t now. Prompto was more worried than anything else and so was Cor. But the Marshal’s hesitation caused Ardyn to let out a sharp breath as he stared back at the water that lay at his feet. 

“Thought as much.” 

“Ardyn, he loves you. We are worried about you. Please, come home. We can sort it out there.” Cor begged, getting more concerned by the second. 

“I want to kill a dog. He doesn’t want me there.” 

“You wouldn’t have done it.”

“Yes, I would have.”

Cor grabbed Ardyn’s face and locked eyes with his husband. Cor knew why Ardyn wanted too, and no matter how scared and shocked Ardyn was too see Pryna there, he wouldn’t have done it. Not in front of Prom. Cor knew Ardyn’s love for their son would way out the need to protect himself for Prom’s happiness. It always had done in the past. Ardyn’s love for Prom even overwrote the need to protect Cor. Cor needed to get Ardyn to remember this. 

“No. Because you are better than that. You are better than the Gods. Because you care about your family. You love us and you only acted out to protect us. Prompto knows all of this. He understands and he wants you to come home.” 

“Come home? To what? A messenger living under my roof! Bahamut wants me to suffer for his own sick game! Having that dog in my house, he is spying on me!” Ardyn shouted in Cor’s face. Not only could it spy on him. It could spy on Cor and Prom. Find out their weaknesses and force Ardyn to leave them just so that twisted Dragon could get what he wanted. Ardyn couldn’t have that. 

“Right. We will get rid of the dog. I promise you.” Cor spoke calmly, running both his thumbs along Ardyn’s cheeks. 

“But Prom wants her.” 

“If she is making you this upset, Prompto will understand.” 

“No, he won’t.” Ardyn concluded. His son was that sweet and gentle he was unable to see the danger that lurked within those puppy dog eyes. He failed to sense the hatred that Ardyn held for every one of those Gods and the messengers and people that blindly followed them into oblivion. Ardyn loved Prompto so much because of that. 

Ardyn took Cor’s hands off his face and sat on the grass. Cerbie came up to him and sat in his master’s lap as Ardyn stared out blankly into the darkened park. Cor took a seat next to Ardyn and rest his head against his shoulder. Cor didn’t know what to do. Ardyn was too consumed in self-hatred to move and they needed to leave in case anyone saw Cerbie and reported him. (They probably had already done that, but there was no swarm of the guard nor glaive circling them so they were safe for the time being)

* * *

Prompto did not listen to Cor. 

The first thing he did was to teleport himself and Tiny to Regis. Prom explained the situation as best he could and Regis did what he could to consolidate his distressed nephew. And to Prom’s shock, Regis agreed with Ardyn about Pryna.

After Noct’s birth and his only child being branded as the ‘Chosen King’ Regis tried to detach himself from the Gods. But being King, he still had a duty to promote freedom of choice and he couldn’t band the worship of any of those bastards, as much as he wanted to. What made his strong hatred for the Gods grow was the attack on Tenebrae. Because when that traumatic event happened, that still brought both King and Prince nightmares to this day, where were the Gods? Shiva was meant to look after the Fleuret family, where was she when Queen Sylva was struck down by General Glauca? Or where was she when Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya were enslaved and captured by Niflheim? Bahamut was meant to protect the House of Caelum, where was he when Regis had to pick Noctis up and run for both their lives? Regis had to leave two children of innocence behind, an entire country behind, so he could save his son. What sick cruel being that called themselves a benevolent God did that? What was the answer to all of this?

The answer was: Nowhere and there were no such things as benevolent Gods.

The only God that was compassionate was Ifrit and Ardyn was the one who controlled the bloody thing to make him that way! And all Six of them branded his uncle a monster! That was a laugh and a half! 

Regis had Pryna taken to Somnus and from there the dog was healed and sent on her way by the Founder King. The little dog could tell she wasn’t welcomed and fled. Fled all the way back to Lunafreya. She knew she was not welcomed there. 

Before Regis could tell Prompto to stay with them, his nephew had vanished. No doubt to go and see his dads. 

Prompto appeared behind Cor and Ardyn and his parents hadn’t noticed him. Prom listened in to their conversation. 

“I want it to stop Cor. I want the Gods to leave everyone alone.” 

“I know, so do I.”

“I was terrified Cor! Having Pryna with us scares me! They have already fucked up my life I will not allow them to ruin yours or our sons.” 

“It is okay to be scared. The moment we get back, we will tell Prom all of this.” 

“We shouldn’t have to! The Astrals and all their shit, should never of come into his life! For that reason, I have already failed to protect him.” 

“That is not true.” Prompto spoke up, heartbreaking for his dad. 

Prompto simply could not bear to hear any of these scared and shattered words leaving his dad’s mouth. Ardyn and Cor had done more than enough for him. They loved him and took him in, they had done everything in their power to give him a normal healthy comfortable life. This was Prom’s mistake, not his dads.

Ardyn and Cor turned around at Prom’s voice and Ardyn took in a deep breath when he saw his child. “Sunbeam…” 

“I went to Regis and he told me what he thought. Dad, I should have listened to you. I am sorry.” 

Cerbie got out of Ardyn’s lap and hurried over to Prompto to get him to approach their dads quicker. All Cerbie wanted was for his family to be happy and they weren’t all because of that little fluff chew toy. When Cerbie next saw it he was going to rip it to shreds. He would do it with or without Ardyn’s permission. 

Prompto did was Cerbie told him and sat behind his dads who were looking at him. “I am not scared of you dad. I promise. I just didn’t understand why you were scared. Please forgive me for making you angry.”

Ardyn shook his head and threw his arms around Prom.  _ Thank you Regis Lucis Caelum! _ Ardyn screamed in his head. And for that little talk he gave Prom, Regis may have just knocked Noctis off the top spot of being his favourite nephew that had ever walked Eos. “You are at no fault my son. It was me I shouldn’t have got cross and frightened you. It is I who needs to beg for your forgiveness, not the other way around.” 

“You had every right to be. I love you, dad. I don’t forgive you because there is nothing to forgive you for.” Prompto sniffed, hugging his dad tighter. The things that needed forgiving were the ones that called themselves divinity. They were not. And Prompto wold never be blind to that again. 

Cor smiled at the loving sight between his husband and son. Instead of getting involved in their healing session, Cor got Cerbie to sit in his lap in case anyone saw them. 

After a few minutes, all four of them went home and Ardyn told Prompto all the ins and outs of the prophecy involving himself and Noct. That made Prompto understand his dad better. It got him to finally see the light of how creul and unfair the Astrals really were. Prompto promised both Cor and Ardyn that he would not get involved at all. That he trusted his dads and their wisdom more than anyone else’s. That put Cor’s and Ardyn’s minds at rest. At least, they could safely say Prom would not put himself in danger like that again. And to ensure that the situation had calmed down, Cor put on a film for them and gave Ardyn and Prom their favourite ice cream and Cerbie a treat, while he went to have a shower before joining them back in the living room. 

The Marshal was just so happy that the people who he loved more than anything else on this planet were happy and safe and were no longer upset. 

They needed a fucking holiday. 

Cor would talk to Ardyn about that later. But for now, Cor sat on the sofa with Ardyn burrowing himself into Cor’s chest, while Prom sat on the floor stroking Cerbie as they continued to watch a film. 

To Cor, this was one of the most perfect moment’s he had ever experienced. His family all together, loving and accepting each other. 


End file.
